Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to methods and apparatus for running a tubular such as a screen.
Description of the Related Art
Downhole screens are frequently used in the oil and gas industry to filter out sand or other particulates. Because of the porous nature of the screens, it is sometimes difficult to handle the screen without damaging it.
There is a need, therefore, for apparatus and methods for handling a screen.